House Sitter Wanted
by capturingme
Summary: AU Klaine fic set after season 3 minus Blaine. Kurt finds himself house sitting in New York the summer after her graduates after not getting into NYADA. His neighbour, Skank!Blaine, is often bringing guys home and takes pleasure in annoying Kurt. Will Blaine be able to loosen Kurt up and have the summer of his life and will Kurt be able to show Blaine it's okay to let love in?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here we are, back again with a new Klaine story! Here is basically what you need to know:**

**This story is AU. Everything canon happened except Blaine/Warblers after Kurt spies on them. Kurt's story changed a little bit and you'll find out about it as the story goes on. Blaine is not canon, he's badboy/skank!Blaine. This follows right after season 3 ends and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I would like to thank Gleek1985 for beta'ing my work and I hope you all check her work out as well!**

**It's good to be back and I hope you all enjoy this new story. I'd like to disclaim that I do not own any glee characters or story lines from canon but I do own OC's and this story line.**

**My tumblr is 'capturing-me' where you can actually find a manip of HSW!Blaine and faceclaims for the OC's**

* * *

It was the start of summer, right after Kurt had graduated from William McKinley High School, when he found himself at the Lima, Ohio, airport hugging his family goodbye. He found himself cradled in his father's arms, blinking back tears as Burt told him to be safe, and to contact him when Kurt landed. Kurt just laughed against the warm flannel shirt covering Burt's chest. His flight number was called one last time, and soon he was pulling away, taking his carry-on bag from Finn. Yelling a last goodbye over his shoulder, he walked onto his plane, found his seat, and settled in. It would only take a few hours, but at the end of this flight he'll be in New York, and this time not just for a visit but to live…at least for a little while.

* * *

A week and a half earlier Kurt had found himself graduating alongside his best friends and step brother with set plans to go to NYADA next semester with Rachel, live in New York, and live his life without being stuck in boring homophobic Ohio. Things came crashing down around him when he received his letter from NYADA saying he was not accepted, and to try next semester, whereas Rachel – the girl who famously choked – got in. Kurt was happy for her, but at the same time he was seriously heartbroken and jealous. He was in a way thankful for his step brother, Finn, when he ended the engagement he had with Rachel, sending her to New York with her fathers early. It gave Kurt some time to handle the rejection without having Rachel Berry's perfect life shoved in his face. Don't get him wrong, Rachel was his best friend, but he had had some rough times over the last few years of high school. He thought he had killed his audition and he didn't see why he wasn't good enough as she was.

He had sulked and cried the first few days until Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn literally dragged him out of bed to take him shopping. Clothes was always an important subject in Kurt's life, and it was nice to hang with the 'girls' one last time before Quinn left for Yale, and Mercedes beginning to make plans to leave as well. Kurt had told the girls he would most likely work with his dad, Burt, at the garage. No one was really content with that. It was like he had given up on his dream, and maybe it was his fault for only applying at one college, but he felt like maybe it was time to end his dream of being a star. He was just a vulnerable little boy from Ohio, he wasn't special. He'd never dated, he'd been hated on, and threatened most of his high school life, and never really achieved much at school except being maybe the best dressed person to ever walk down the halls of McKinley.

It was Tina who had emailed him a link for a site which advertised places throughout the United States that needed house sitters. She'd purposely directed him to the New York selection, and added a quick 'you need a vacation; it's what you deserve at least.' With a small smile he'd spent hours and hours looking through adverts, finding out as much information he could, before settling on one he absolutely loved.

'_HOUSE SITTER WANTED: Lovely old couple looking for some traveling time 5 or more weeks. Apartment with 2 bedrooms, open plan housing, walk in closet, large on-suite, two cats, located in New York. Only need payment for rent, bills will be taken care of. Sitter must be friendly and responsible, contact details below_.'

* * *

An hour later Kurt found himself entering the kitchen with the adverts and any extra information he needed, including flight details to New York, printed out and in his hands. He cleared his throat to catch his father's attention. Burt looked older, the small amount of hair he had was starting to grey and Kurt had teased him any chance he got for it. He was currently dressed in a black suit, his tie loose and shirt crumpled – Kurt usually shook his head at such carelessness for clothes but decided that wasn't the best way to act if he wanted this to go his way.

"Hey, Kiddo, is everything okay?" Burt asked once he noticed his son looking up from the somewhat important file he was reading. He looked tired, worn out from his long day with people Kurt had no idea about, but knew they were important on some level. He was proud of his dad, of what he'd achieved in the last year; Kurt just wanted to achieve just as much for Burt. Kurt wondered, with Burt looking so tired, if now was a good time for this, but he decided the sooner they talked, the sooner Burt could sleep.

"Actually," Kurt gave Burt an innocent smile, batting his eyelashes a little like he always does when he needs or wants something. However, Burt saw right through his little act, put his file down and turned his full attention towards his son, hoping he wasn't about to find out Kurt's car had broken down and he wanted his old 'baby' back – a conversation they'd had many times before about the car he'd bought Kurt back when he was 16 and had taken away shortly after. "I've decided what I'm going to do this summer," Kurt finally spilled after he had caught his father's gaze and most of all interested.

"How much is it going to cost me?" Burt said suspiciously, eyeing off his son.

"Nothing that I can think of, look just let me explain, and then you can tell me what you think okay? I already have money saved in my account from working in the shop, and allowance over the last few years, plus all the money we've been putting aside for NYADA, which obviously I didn't get into," Kurt stiffened his back and gave Burt a firm look, trying to show his dad this is what he wanted. "I looked online with this site Tina gave me, apparently her family uses it for vacations and it's where you can find adverts for house sitters. I found one in New York owned by this older couple, who are traveling, and need a sitter. It's all bills paid except for rent, which is more than manageable with the money I have saved. It's for five weeks plus the possibility of more. I'll be in New York; able to look around and experience more than just a few hours when Glee Club got to go out exploring. I will be able to look into jobs and future schooling. Dad, this is what I really need."

"Kurt…" Burt said wearily, eyeing his son to find out if he was serious about this or there was an alternative motive. "I know you didn't get into NYADA, but don't you think you should save that money, take some classes at the local college?" He said. They hadn't had much time to talk about Kurt's options just yet, with Burt being busy with new files coming in every day, and Kurt had been locked up in his room, or out with his Glee friends. Burt guessed now would be a good starting point for them to start setting up a plan.

"Dad, New York is where I _belong_, we both know that," Kurt huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe it was a stupid of me to only apply for one school, but that doesn't mean my dreams are over exactly, more like on hold. I just need to look at my other options, and they are in New York; I can't do that all the way in Lima, Ohio. I really want to go, it will give me time to explore, find a job there, and just have a summer that will set my future in motion," Kurt said, pleading with his eyes for his dad to trust him, and let him go. He saw his Burt start to waver in his favor, and quickly stepped forward, speaking up again. "Remember I won't be alone. Rachel and her dads would be there for emergencies and you can check in on them to make sure I'm doing fine." Kurt loved his dad, more than words could describe, but it was time for this bird to spread his wings and fly out into the big wide world.

There was a pause as Burt gave Kurt a stern look, almost as if he was judging the situation one last time, though they both knew Kurt had thought this all through, all he wanted was Burt's approval so things went smoothly. The thought that Kurt could easily up and leave if he wanted, but had stopped to ask Burt first made the older man smile. "Okay," Burt said in a sigh, "you can go to New York."

Kurt practically squealed as he tackled his father into a hug, his whole body alive with excitement. "Okay okay, I have to make some calls and organize things. I have to actually get the job first!" He laughed and skipped out of the room before backtracking to the kitchen door again. "Hey Dad," he waited for Burt to look up again from his files, "thank you."

* * *

Three hours later Kurt found himself sorting through his wardrobe, pulling it to bits as he worked out what he could take to New York, and what he was willing to leave behind. It was one of the hardest tasks Kurt had done in a long time; because really how many tops and skinny jeans were too many? He sighed as he looked down at his luggage, thinking over the last few hours.

He had spent most of the time attached to the house phone, or his mobile when his dad was using the house phone. It was like he couldn't stop talking to people. The first phone call was with the Greg and Hannah Scott, the elderly couple whom had put their place up on the website. The way they talked reminded him a lot of his father when he talked about his mother. They spoke so fond of each other and their 40 years of being married; Kurt couldn't imagine being with someone for so long, at least when he did dream about it, there was no face to his fantasy. Whilst on the phone he mainly talked to Hannah, a lady around 60, who spoke fondly of her two cats. Cookie was the younger kitten, a three month old grey kitten that was partially blind in his left eye. The other was Crème, a two year old cat that is extremely protective of Cookie, almost as if Cookie was her child. The pair hadn't been able, so there was no one to look after the house, or keep the kittens fed. Not only did they not have children, but apparently they didn't trust their neighbor – a boy around Kurt's age – too well. He seemed a little too wild for them to fully trust him with their home.

Kurt smiled fondly as Hannah moved on to tell the story of her husband, Greg, buying a RV about a year before with plans to travel like they had always talked about, but only having found time now to actually do it. They were going to drive from New York, head towards the opposite coast, and take their time as they went, before heading back to New York a few weeks later. They talked arrangements through, giving Hannah the opportunity to get to know Kurt on a personal level, as well as give her time to judge his character/personality to see if he was trust worthy. The apartment was explained to him, like the difference between what was allowed – having _some_ company over – and what wasn't allowed – having a _lot_ of company over – and then the phone was passed over to Burt. Hannah and Greg both talked to Burt for what seemed like hours when really it was only ten, maybe twenty, minutes long. Burt gave Kurt a good reference to the couple, and apparently it meant Kurt passed with flying colors, because soon enough he was being told by Burt to book a flight to New York, and it was time he started his summer holidays for real.

The next lot of calls was to the airport to book a flight, bagging one the next afternoon. Kurt didn't even care if he found himself next to a crying baby the whole trip, because he was going to New York. The place that dreams come true in. Kurt could hardly contain himself when he got on the phone to Rachel. The pair talked animatedly for an hour about Broadway shows they would attend, shopping trips, and places they could eat at. It almost seemed too much, so when Burt kicked Kurt off the phone to talk to Rachel's dads about 'checking up' on Kurt from time to time for him, Kurt found himself pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He was going to New York, not for a few days whilst he was stuck with the New Directions, but for a full five weeks at minimal to live and experience life any way he wanted. It was like a dream come true.

Kurt was in love for the first – okay second – time in his life. But of course it was with the same love of his life. New York was even better the second time around. He couldn't help but stop on the busy streets and look around, taking it all in. It was like something out of a movie. He was here, in New York, and no one could take this away from him. Kurt Hummel was on his way to getting his dream, bit by bit.

He hailed a yellow taxi– he may have inwardly flailed over the iconic transport – and gave the driver, a small Italian man who was extremely helpful and friendly towards Kurt, the address to Mr. and Mrs. Scott's places. Once the taxi driver pulled out onto the busy road, Kurt pulled his phone out and sent a text through to his dad to let him know he landed safe, before looking out the window and watching the new chapter of his life open up in front of him.

After a short trip the taxi pulled up right behind a giant RV with a short stocky man carrying boxes into it, and a slender elegant woman, smiling fondly at the man like she was remembering their many long years together. Kurt paid the taxi driver and stepped out with the driver to unpack his bags. As he took the last bag out of the back of the taxi the elderly couple with the RV stopped to look at him, making Kurt feel extremely nervous; he wanted to give a good impression.

"Kurt Hummel?" the man asked while stepping across the path way to help him out with his bags.

"Yes Sir," he smiled, holding his hand out to shake the others hand, trying to be polite and give off the best first impression he could.

"I'm Greg and that's my beautiful wife Hannah. Welcome to New York!" The man bellowed. "I hope you had a good flight and that the traffic wasn't too busy. Don't get near the airport myself, too much busy traffic everywhere!

"Greg sweetheart, stop pestering the boy. He's probably tired from his trip, why don't you come with me Kurt, we can get you settled in," Hannah said after walking over to the pair, her hand resting on her husband's back, smiling fondly at Kurt. She was so beautiful that he would have sworn she was a model or something glamorous back in the day. He had a feeling he was going to like this couple, they were so welcoming and nice already.

* * *

Blaine sat on his balcony smoking his second cigarette for the morning as he watched his neighbors pack up an ugly RV they'd parked right in front of their joint building. He scrunched up his nose as he watched the older man, Greg, carry boxes that were clearly too heavy for him, ending up becoming red and sweaty. Blaine smirked to himself as the image reminded him a lot of Porky Pig from Looney Tunes. He finished off his cigarette before heading inside to get his wallet and phone. He was thinking he'd head out for some dinner, maybe see if Sebastian was free to head out to a club tonight, and find something to bring home with him. He smirked to himself, running his hand through his pink and purple hair, before locking up and taking the stairs.

As he hit the landing he was blocked off by Hannah, the wife to Porky Pig. She was what he liked to think of as a classic lady. She looked like a movie star from the 60's with silky white hair and a petite figure. He always admired her and found that she reminded him a lot of his adopted mother, who had passed away a few years back. She always dressed in nice flowery dresses with gloves, hats, and her makeup done; Blaine saw she was very proud of her looks. He wondered how Porky Pig could end up with a beauty like her. He smiled at Hannah, stepping to the side so she could get up the steps, before noticing she wasn't alone.

His eyes moved from the elderly woman to the boy following him. Blaine felt a jolt through him as his breath suddenly caught. The boy was gorgeous. He had a strong defined jaw with skin that looked as smooth as a child's. His blue eyes were full of life as the boy followed Hannah, stumbling in his step only slightly, as he caught Blaine's eyes. Blaine smirked at the small blush covering the other boy's cheeks and followed it down his neck. The boy was dressed awfully well and he couldn't help but bite his lip as his eyes trailed over the fitted cardigan paired with jeans that hugged the boy's body perfectly; Blaine couldn't deny this boy was beyond hot. He wondered who he was, and was about to comment when Greg came in carrying several suitcases, all huffing and red faced. Blaine had to roll his eyes at the older man and moved across the lobby, blocking Greg off. He was out in the street before he could get a chance to look back at the boy who had caught his attention. Secretly Blaine was curious about the brunette boy, and not in his usual 'I wonder what he's like in bed' type of curious. With a sigh he pulled his phone out and called Sebastian, after a few minutes of chatting he hung up, and started walking down the street. Blaine didn't realize how his heart still raced even after he'd found his way to a diner with the intention to meet his best friend, a mysterious nameless brunette in the back of his mind.

* * *

**AN: Well chapter one is done! Reviews? Remember to swing by my tumblr 'capturing-me' and check out some of my art work and have a chat with me! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**:** Hey guys, a little shorter today but that's because I felt like this was a good spot to trail it off! There was more planned for this chapter but it's been pushed back into the next. I'm sorry for the slow updating, I've been super busy lately and my beta takes a little to go over everything! Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Remember to follow me on tumblr as 'capturing-me' where I will post updates and answer questions as well as review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt laughed softly as Hannah once again told him their contact details, emergency numbers, and the cat's diets. She took extra care in making sure Kurt remembered that Cookie, the three month on kitten, was partially blind and needed to be taken care of even more than Cream, the older cat. Kurt had to practically push the woman out of the door when it came time for Hannah and Greg to leave for their trip. Finally he would be on his own and he could start his summer.

* * *

It had been two days since he arrived in New York. The whole time he hadn't left the apartment, he was too busy getting to know the Scotts, their cats, and where everything was located. Hannah had explained to Kurt that for now he would stay in the guest bedroom, but once they left he could have the master bedroom, plus an area of the walk in closet that had been cleared out since they'd transferred their clothes into the RV already. Kurt's clothes were still packed away in his suitcases – much to his dismay – and were longing to be unpacked, displayed, and taken care of. He had decided that it was the first thing he was going to do once the couple had left, well that, and possibly draw himself a bath in what looked like one of the most luxurious baths he'd ever seen.

The apartment layout was pretty simple, and Kurt had a basic outline of where everything was within the first day. As he walked through the door he entered a entrance area that opened up on the left to a large open plan living, dining, kitchen space, and a small bathroom. On the right the entrance way opened a little, revealing three doors, the guest bedroom, laundry, and at the end of the furthest end, the main bedroom that had a walk in closet, and an ensuite. The best thing, at least what Kurt thought was the best, was the balcony that stretched from the main bedroom, all the way up to the start of the dining room. There was a glass door leading out to the balcony both in the bedroom and dining area, which would make it easy for Kurt to wake up and get his coffee whilst watching the city come alive. The apartment was modern though homely, there were lots of photos that Hannah and Greg had taken up on the walls, and the whole place felt more like a 'home' than a 'house'. Kurt knew he would be more than comfortable in the apartment that seemed to have ghosts of memories he may not have been part of, but was welcomed into.

Once Kurt had successfully kicked Hannah out of her own apartment, Greg bellowing in laughter just outside in the hallway, Kurt waved them goodbye from the balcony.

"Have a safe trip!" he called out as the RV pulled out onto the road, mixing in with the rest of the traffic of New York, leaving their apartment in Kurt's trusty hands for the next few weeks. Kurt was so caught up in watching them leave that he didn't even notice the multicolored haired boy jump over the rail that separated one balcony from the other until a voice was cleared behind him making Kurt jump and almost fall over the balcony fence in shock. "Oh my god," he said turned around as he held his chest, feeling his heart race under it. He was greeted with a cocky smile from the boy he had seen earlier in the stair way.

"Well aren't you a jumpy one," said the boy, running his eyes up and down Kurt's body, hiding no shame. "Why don't we take that jumpy ass of yours into the bedroom and see how much fun we can have with it," he winked at Kurt causing the boy to blush brightly and look like he was in shock.

Kurt shook his head, snapping out of the sudden shock, and embarrassment that the stranger had caused. Kurt took a deep breath as he composed himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here, and how did you even get in?" he snapped, squinting in annoyance.

"Came to enjoy the new view," the boy said relaxing back against the glass windows that showed through to the main bedroom where the older cat, Cream, was playing with one of its toys. "Also, if you haven't noticed, there's a little fence right over there that is so easy to climb over, a ten year old could come in."

"Well," Kurt huffed, a loose hair falling onto his forehead, "I'm sorry but I don't even know your name and I have plans so I think you should get out, like right now," he pursed his lips together and raised an eyebrow, pointing his finger towards to the next door's balcony. All he got in response was a chuckle as the boy pushed off from the window and started walking towards Kurt. Kurt gulped and back up a little, his eyes flicking over the pierced boy as his features became clearer the closed he got.

The boy had two black lip rings on his left side, framing his thick bottom lip that looked soft and inviting. It made Kurt curious as to what it would be like to kiss someone with a piercing, or to kiss a boy all together, seeing as the only person he'd ever kissed was Brittney and well, he'd rather not count that or the Karofsky situation. Kurt started to take in more features of the boy in front of him, like his strong jaw line, and five o'clock shadow dusking his skin. He got caught in the boys eyes for a moment, a golden honey colour, before noticing an a eyebrow piercing with two shiny little silver balls on the ends right through the boys right eyebrow, which seemed to be shaped awfully triangular. Kurt glanced up at the boys curls, wondering what it looked like naturally as it was dyed blue on one side, pink on the top, and purple on the other side. Kurt wondered how anyone could damage their hair by dying it like that. He had been so busy admiring the boys face, then contemplating what products could improve the boys hair, that he hadn't noticed – once again – that the boy had put a hand on each side of Kurt on the rail, boxing him in.

"It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson," the boy, well Blaine, said to Kurt, the corners of his lips turning up into a coy smile. "It's okay though, you have plenty of time to learn it, so you can scream it out later."

"Oh my God, go away," Kurt said, shoving Blaine away towards the other balcony. "Keep your perverted jokes to yourself and stay off my balcony!" he snapped before pushing the door that lead to the bedroom open.

"I didn't catch your name though!" Blaine said, sitting down on the little fence between the two balconies. "I'm not going until you tell me, otherwise I might have to pick my own name for you and believe me, it can go one way – Gayface – or the other – Sweet Cheeks – so you may want to give me your name," Blaine smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "Goodbye Blaine," he called out as he closed his door, locking it and pulled down all the bedroom blinds after catching a hint of pink hair trying to look in when Kurt moved to unpack his clothes, and fill the walk in wardrobe. Kurt rolled his eyes; he sure had an interesting neighbor and could understand why the Scotts hadn't let Blaine house sit.

It was when Kurt was changing his shirt did he realize his heart was still racing like crazy. He had had enough time to calm down from almost falling off the balcony, he'd practically forgotten it already to be honest, yet his heart raced on, excitement and a little something else mixed inside him after officially meeting Blaine Anderson.

* * *

"Oh my God, Kurt, I can't believe you're finally here! New York is great and all, but I could only enjoy it half as much as I would with my best gay," Rachel gushed, her arm hooking into Kurt's as the pair practically bounced their way down 5th Avenue.

"I know," Kurt said patting Rachel's hand comfortingly. "It's just not the same without me, I'm perfect I know," he joked, though Rachel just nodded as if it was true, making Kurt's ego spike a little. "Okay so I say we go get some lunch before hitting the shops, window shopping, and trying on clothes like we're true New Yorkers," Kurt said, putting on a bad cliché New York accident as he said 'New Yorkers' causing Rachel to laugh.

"My dads gave me their credit card for the day, they wanted us to have fun and spoil ourselves a little, seeing as it's our first day here together without the gee club and everything. I mean Finn would be here, but no," Rachel grumbled, pulling Kurt's mood down a little.

He sighed, wondering what was going to happen between the two. They were all ready to go get married a week ago, and now Finn was joining the army, and Rachel was heartbroken in New York. The thing Kurt didn't get was that they were still together. Why does a couple as dysfunctional as Finn and Rachel get to have as many tries of making a relationship work, when he never even got one fair shot? It just wasn't fair in the end.

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Rachel piped up, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Rachel, I went inside my own head again," he said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I said, we should go find Little Italy, and have a pizza! I heard they're fabulous, and I've been dying to try it out, but didn't know when I'd get a chance. I don't even care if we have to travel all day, it's an adventure, and we have so much time. Can we Kurt? Please?" She begged, giving him a pout.

"Oh god. Rachel you know it will just go to my thighs, and I cannot work thunder thighs. I'm telling you that now," Kurt pointed out to his best friend, though he was fighting a war inside him that begged to go get pizza just this once.

"Kuurrrrttt, you can work it off later with all the walking we're going to do. Come on, I'll spot you a large coffee from Starbucks," she offered, trying to persuade him.

"And a biscotti?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Deal."

* * *

"So, what's got you all worked up today?" Sebastian said, smirking over his coffee cup, watching Blaine drum on the table like he'd swallowed a cup of sugar, and couldn't stay still. "Please tell me they didn't give you an expresso again. I told them it was a bad idea and you were cut off. Especially after that time you had three expressos in the morning, and another two around lunch. You ended up in fucking in Vermont, which I still wonder how you got there with no cash. I mean you have a good body and all, but why would anyone drive you to Vermont for free?" Sebastian shook his head, smiling, amused at his best friend.

"Hmm? Oh. You will never know the talent one has when he has a body as good as mine. Plus, who said I did it for free?" Blaine winked at Sebastian.

"It's not that good," Sebastian muttered, huffing slightly, which reminded Blaine of his new neighbor.

"Oh? What was it you said to me the first time we met? I have a voice like a dream and I'm sex on a stick?" Blaine asked, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his jean pocket, and counted how many he had, itching for Sebastian to finish with his coffee, so they could go have a smoke already; he was hoping to get one in before he had to dash off to work.

"Hey you say that, but who rocked your ass that night? This guy did," Sebastian looked at Blaine smugly. "I still couldn't believe you were a virgin when we hooked up. Now look at you, pierced tattooed man, and whore who is known almost as well as I am around the local spots," Sebastian looked proud. "I taught you well. Though, the pink hair still confuses me. What in the world were you thinking?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Unlike his best friend, he didn't have any piercings, nor brightly coloured hair, he was still as put together as he was in high school.. however a few tattoos in secret locations that boys liked to explore like a treasure hunt.

"I like it," Blaine pulling a face at Sebastian, before running his hand through his hair, showing off his bird tattoo on his wrist. "Just because you still look squeaky clean doesn't mean I have to. I like who I am, how I look and it doesn't affect my work at all, so suck it up princess, because I'm not changing it back," he grinned.

"Yeah yeah we'll see," Sebastian stood up and pushed his chair in. "Anderson, up you get, it's time you spotted me a smoke," he ordered watching as Blaine jumped up and started pulling two cigarettes out without even protesting. Whatever had wound Blaine up seemed to also be distracting him enough to keep Blaine from protesting, he guessed he had to work it out of him.

Blaine was already outside smoking his cigarette, when he noticed a familiar face walking towards him, well the coffee store to be exact. The boy didn't seem to notice him, too busy yapping to a girl as short as Blaine himself was. Blaine leant towards the pair, ready to call out his chosen nickname for his neighbor – he'd picked Sweet Cheeks – when he heard it.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" The girl said almost like the boy – now named Kurt – had said something scandalous.

_Kurt_. _His name is Kurt._

New Chap:

Kurt saw him as soon as he walked into the main bedroom. There he was, annoying as ever, perched on the balcony – his balcony to be exact – smoking a cigarette. Kurt threw his bag on to his bed, which bounced off it, and onto the floor causing Kurt to go pick it up and place it down carefully, before going to the door and unlocking it.

"Do I have to like call an exterminator or something?" Kurt said, standing outside with his hand on his hip, and the other out in front of him, weaving through the air as he spoke.

"Oh hey _Kurt_ didn't see you there," Blaine greeted, the corner of his lip turning up at how flustered the boy was. "You know I was really looking forward to using 'Sweet Cheeks', but I suppose Kurt is a worthy replacement," Blaine moved to tap his cigarette over the edge of the balcony, so the ashes didn't go everywhere, and Kurt didn't pull a hissy fit.

"You have your own balcony to be o-" Kurt stopped mid-rant when he realized Blaine had said his name, the one he hadn't given. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Blaine trying to work out if he had at all slipped up, or left his name laying around before he took a deep breath, and visually relaxed. So what, Blaine knew his name, nothing was going to change in the end. "Have you been asking around about me Blaine? Been a little curious have you?" Kurt asked, looking at the boy smugly.

"No, I just over heard you, and your little girlfriend today. How was the coffee by the way? Taste as exceptional as coffee from wherever you came from?"

* * *

**AN: Review! New chapter will be up as soon as I can finish writing it and it's been beta'd!**


End file.
